Forever and a Day
by xSirenSongx
Summary: What happens to Ranma and Akane after China and the failed wedding. And what does Shampoo accidentally do to really piss off Ranma. COMPLETE!
1. Thoughts Too Deep

Chapter 1

"Akane, wake up, were gonna be late," came Ranma's voice from downstairs._ 'What's up with her lately, she's been sleeping in late and going to her room early. I wish I knew what's wrong. I could try and cheer her up with something. Maybe if I get her a ...no she'll just think they're for someone else.'_

"What's wrong Ranma?" questioned Kasumi as he entered the kitchen._ 'He sure looks upset about something.'_

"It's Akane. Ever since the failed wedding she seems...sad...or depressed." Ranma's voice was so quiet it could pass for a whisper. "I'd like to cheer her up, but I don't know how to go about it without getting driven into the ground." He sighed at the thought. "Actually, now that I think about it she hasn't been as violent as usual either."

"Maybe she's doing a lot of thinking." Kasumi was in the process of cleaning up after breakfast." You could try talking to her. Get her to open up to you."

"Thanks Kasumi. I'm gonna go wait for Akane."_ 'How am I suppose to get her to open up and tell me what's wrong.'_

"What's wrong with me, I should be glad the wedding was a flop. I didn't want to get married yet anyway...so why do I feel so miserable?" Akane slowly rose from her bed and got dressed. "If only I could tell him how I fell, I would probably fell better. GEEZ. Why can't I just say it...I LOVE YOU RANMA!" Tears streamed down Akane's cheek as she contemplated the events over the last few months. Why had Nabiki invited everyone who would ruin her wedding. "I actually want to marry Ranma. I just wish he would be nicer to me... I wish he loved me back." She hurried and finished getting dressed and rounded up her homework. She took one last look at a group photo she had sitting on her desk, "and I wish he would get rid of all his other fiancés as well." With those last words she grabbed her bag and exited her room.

_ 'Did she just say she LOVES ME?'_ He didn't mean to eavesdrop, he just came up to check on her when he heard her shout "I LOVE YOU RANMA." After he listened to her for a few more minutes he decided to retreat before she came out. He made it down stairs just in time to hear her door open then close. "That was close!"

"Did you say something Ranma?" Akane asked as she came down the stairs and put on her shoes.

"No, just wondering if you were almost ready." Ranma slid his shoes on and grabbed his bag. "We're running late, so I'll buy you something for breakfast on our way to school, ok."

"Huh...That's ok, I'm not really hungry anyway."_ 'Is he feeling ok?'_ "Sorry, we're gonna have to run."

They left and started running for school. Every so often Ranma would steal a glance at his running companion and he'd see a sad, hurt look on her face. They were almost to school when they both heard a ching ching sound. "Damn, not right now!"

"Ai ren, you marry Shampoo now, Yes?" Shampoo leaped from her bike, and lunged herself at Ranma. Wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to kiss his face all over.

"NO, Shampoo! I'm not gonna marry you. Not now, not ever. I never want to marry you, SO back off of Akane and me and go find Mousse." Ranma was real mad now and was emitting his battle aura at Shampoo. Everyday it was the same thing. Walking to school with Akane and then mauled by Shampoo, but today was different, today he finally told her off.

Shampoo stumbled back in shock, as did Akane. "Ranma mad at Shampoo?" She took a step closer to him, in hopes that maybe this was a different Ranma.

"Yes, Shampoo, I'm mad at you! First you ruin my wedding, then you go about like nothing had happened. Jumping on me at the first sight of me, which gets me drove into the ground. I'm tired of it. LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ 'There, he finally said it. One down two to go.'_ He then looked up at Shampoo again. Tears welling up in her eyes. He glanced at Akane then. Still in shock from what had just transpired. Was she about to hit him again. She than looked up at him with a blank look on her face and continued on towards school.

NEXT


	2. Setting Into Motion

Chapter 2

"Shampoo not cry, is against Amazon law." Her words brought him back to the problem at hand.

"I have to go now, bye Shampoo!" He turned and caught up with Akane. They both managed to make it into school by the first bell, for once.

Class seemed to go on forever._ 'What is up with him today? He had actually told Shampoo to leave him alone. Does he feel the same way about me. Oh God I hope not!'_ She buried her face in her hands to hide the tears as they started to form._ 'Geez, not in the middle of class, please not now.'_ She continued to rest her elbows on her desk for a moment longer when she heard the lunch bell ring. She slowly put her books away and took out her lunch. She then stood up to go find a quiet place to eat. She was startled by a hand that grasped her wrist.

"We need to talk," Ranma's voice was sort of scratchy. He quickly but efficiently pulled her through the rows of desk and out the door. In the hall way he managed to move his hand from her wrist and possessively yet gently around her hand. He continued to pull her down the hall to the stairs that would take them up to the roof.

_ 'Oh, god he's going to dump me too, this can't be happening,'_ those thoughts started to push every other thought our of her head. A sudden slam brought her to her senses as she looked around. It was only the door. Then her attention was captured when she felt two strong hands on her shoulders. Scared and yet curious at the same time. She slowly let her gaze wander up past his chest to his deep blue eyes. She hadn't realized just how blue they really were until now. There was something different about them today though._ 'There's a sadness to them, or maybe...worry....Ya right why would he worry about me._

"Akane, I've noticed you don't seem like your usual self lately. Did I do something wrong?" He noticed her eyes starting to look franticly for an answer. He knew what was really bothering her, he had heard her this morning by accident, but he wanted to hear it from her, like it was the first time. "Please Akane, tell me what's wrong. I'm...I...I'm worried about you." He noticed her start to bite her lower lip._ 'Please, please would she tell me._

"Nothings wrong. I've just been busy. With school work and all. I'll be fine, no need to worry,"_ 'Is he really worried like he had just said.'_ "Can we eat lunch now, I'm getting hungry."

"Yes, Akane, we can eat lunch now." They both sat down and ate the lunches. "Hey Akane. Do you mind walking home by yourself today, I have a few things I need to do after school?"

"Huh...no, go do your things."_ 'What could he possibly have to do. Oh well, its his business, Right.'_

"It shouldn't take me long."_ 'I hope she doesn't pound me when she learns of my plans.'_

"Tadiama."

"Oh, Akane. Your home late." Kasumi greeted her at the door. "Where is Ranma?"

"He said he had some things to do after school."

"Well I hope he won't be too late."

"I'm gonna go up and do my home work ok." Akane turned and slowly walked up the stairs to her room.

"Kasumi?" called Ranma as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Ranma. About time you showed up. You missed dinner, but I managed to save some for you two."

"You two? What are you talking about?"

"Akane, never came down so I figured she wasn't hungry." She gave Ranma a questioning glance.

"Can you fix her up a tray. I'll take it up to her?" Ranma turned and bolted out of the room.

"Sure...."

BACK NEXT 


	3. Plans For The Future, Maybe?

Chapter 3

Ranma paused outside of Akane's room. He placed the tray on the floor and made a few adjustments to her tray. When he was finished, he lifted the tray and gently knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he slowly opened the door and peeped in. Akane was asleep on her bed over one of her school books. He placed the tray on her desk and went over to her. He gently tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. He stared at her for a moment when he realized that her cheeks were puffy right under her eyes. "Akane wake up I brought your dinner."

Her eyes began to flitter open. When she realize who it was in front of her, she sat up straight.

"It's ok I'm leaving, I just brought up your dinner. You should eat." At that he turned and left her room, closing her door behind him.

"Please let this work."

Once her eyes focused, she looked at her desk and noticed the tray of food. She stood up and went to sit down. Once there, she looked over her food and noticed there was an envelop next to the plate. She read the contents of the envelop first.

Akane,

I Love You, Please Marry Me.

Ranma

P.S. No this isn't a joke.

She had to read over the words two more times before she noticed the gold band tied to the inside of the card. It was a gold ring with two hearts intertwined and in each heart was a diamond. Her head and heart were both engulfed with emotions.

"Oh Ranma. What have you done." She untied the ring and held it up so she could look at it. New tears rolled down her cheeks. She stood up and ran from her room in search of Ranma. She stepped from her room and saw Ranma sitting at the top of the stairs. Waiting.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry Akane, I didn't mean to make you cry," he stood up and took a few steps toward her, still unsure of the situation.

She looked at him for a moment debating on her next move, but all reasoning went out the window as she lunged at him. Instead of smacking him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in to his shirt. She felt him start to relax as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Akane?" he whispered against the top of her head.

"Ranma!" She looked up at his face into his loving blue eyes and the only thing that came to her mind was Yes. "Yes Ranma, Yes. I'd love to marry you!" She felt his hand trail down her left arm to her hand. He then took her hand in his and realized she held the ring between her thumb and index finger. He took the ring and slowly placed it at its proper place on her ring finger.

"There, now it's official, and of our own free will." He moved his hands to cup her face and noticed new tears stream down each cheek. He wiped them away with his thumbs. "I hope those are tears of joy." He felt her nod slightly and ever so slowly leaned in to taste of her gentle lips.

"Akane, are you done with your tray yet." yelled Kasumi from the kitchen.

Muttering something under her breath she then address her sister. "Not yet."

"Ok , don't take too long." Then it went quiet again.

Still holding her face in his hands he glanced down toward the stairs. "Maybe we should go. We can talk while you eat your dinner. Plus it might not be good if Nabiki or our fathers see us like this yet." He reluctantly released her face.

"Ya, your right. Then we can have some more privacy." They then snuck back into her room.

Akane went over and sat at her desk and picked up her chopsticks. Ranma followed behind her. He shut her door and went to sit on her bed while she ate.

"So now what do we do?" asked Akane and took another bite of the stir-fry.

BACK NEXT 


	4. Just An Innocent Kiss?

Chapter 4

"Well, we graduate in a few more weeks. Maybe we could get married sometime after that, but I feel we should keep the engagement a secret. Otherwise our parents will have us married within five minutes."

"I agree. Don't get me wrong. I love you and would gladly marry you in the next two seconds, but I would like to graduate first. I would also like for us to get to know each other better. I mean, we've spent all our time fighting, we never really got a chance to talk."

"I know what you mean. Every time we'd get a minute, someone would interrupt us. We should think of a way to get some free time alone, without being suspicious." He watched her finish eating and at the same time trying to think about a way to be alone with Akane. "If your done I'll take the tray down and be right back." He stood and gathered up the tray.

"Ok, thank you. Hurry up though." She watched him close the door behind him, then turned back around. She held up her hand and stared at her new ring. "I wonder if this is what he had to do earlier."

"Akane?"

"Yes, come in." Ranma opened the door and closed it quickly. He then went back to his spot on her bed.

"I just realized I shouldn't where my ring on my finger, someone might ask about it." She then walked over to her book case and pulled a gold chain from her jewelry box. She slid the ring onto the chain and hooked it around her neck. "At least I'll still be wearing it." She then gave Ranma the most beautiful smile she could muster.

His insides just about melted. "I'm sorry, I was wrong." He then stood and walked across the room to her.

"A ...about what?"_ 'Oh no, he's changed his mind already.'_ She looked at the floor for something else to say.

"Your not cute when you smile," he placed a hand under her chin and urged her to look up at him. "Your beautiful." With those two little words, he leaned in and placed his lips on hers for a second. He waited for another second for the mallet to find his head. When it didn't he leaned into the kiss even more. Then he realized she was actually kissing him back, they tasted of each other in full. His hands started to wander over her shoulders and down her back. He then felt her hands roam around to the back of his neck and her fingers tangle within his hair. Only enticing him more. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, all the while deepening the kiss. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, he reluctantly ended the kiss.

Breathing heavily "I think we should stop for now." He stared into her longing eyes then to her lips that are now swollen from his kisses. "I should probably go to my room before someone finds us." He passionately kisses her again. "We'll talk some more on our way to school."

"A...a.. all...right," stuttering from the shock of what just happened. "Tomorrow then. I love you, Ranma." She grabbed his face and pulls him close for another kiss.

"Akane, are you still awake," Kasumi's voice was muffled through the door.

"Yes, just a second." Whispering to Ranma, "hurry out the window."

"I love you Akane.... Tomorrow." With a quick peck on the lips, he was gone. Akane then went over and answered the door.

"Yes, Kasumi. Need something?"

Looking over her sisters flushed face. "Are you ok, you seem a bit down lately and everyone's worried about you."

"Oh, I'm fine. I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately, but I think I finally got everything in order." Thinking back to the previous five minutes. "I'm kinda tired, I think I'll go to bed now ok," faking a yawn and looking at her bed.

"Ok, goodnight then Akane."

"Goodnight." Akane closes the door and walked to the closet to change into her pajamas. "I think I'll wear the yellow one's. Ranma's favorite." She then climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. "What a great day it was." She started to feel for the chain around her neck and examined the ring. Letting the ring dangle from the chain, moonlight reflected off the gold and diamonds and beams played across the ceiling and walls. Akane smiled to herself and soon fell asleep.

BACKNEXT 


	5. School Time Rendezvous

Chapter 5

Ranma and Akane are walking to school the next morning in silence.

"I got it." Ranma turned to face her while walking backwards.

"What?"

"Want to go on a training trip with me in the woods? We'll have some privacy so we can talk and maybe do some sparring." He turned back around and walked normally again. "We could go for a week or two after graduation."

"That's a great idea, except there's one problem. Our parents! I don't think they would understand if we took off for a week together," sighing, Akane continues to think.

"What if you say your going to a Drama Camp?"

"That might work, and no one would question you going away to train." Akane grins.

"We've got about two weeks to work out all the bugs in our plan and make arrangements." Ranma smiles at Akane, but it faded as a thought came to his mind. "I just realized, we're gonna have to be mean to each other for two weeks if we don't want anyone to get suspicious."

"Oh, ya huh. Bummer, I would kind of liked to continued what we did last night," Akane glanced at Ranma, then blushed.

"Ya, me too." Smiling at her as they entered the school yard.

The school bell rings announcing lunch time.

"Akane, what a beautiful necklace, where did you get it." One of Akane's friends questioned her.

"Um...well...I...uh," stumbling to find and answer she glanced at Ranma for help.

Ranma stood from his desk and pushed his was through the group around Akane.

"Akane, can I talk to you about the homework from yesterday."

"Ya, sure." She stood and pushed her way to Ranma. "Lets go outside."

"Ok" at that he picked up Akane and leapt out the window.

"What was that about? We didn't have any homework yesterday," asked another student.

After jumping from the classroom Ranma ran around behind the school. Checking to see if anyone was around, he set Akane on the ground.

"Thanks, I didn't know what to do about them."

"No problem." He leaned in and kissed Akane. passionately. Ranma reluctantly ended the kiss a few minutes later. "I guess we should eat lunch before it's too late."

"Ya, definitely," They sat and Akane handed Ranma his lunch. "Don't worry, Kasumi made it this morning. Your safe." They started to eat in silence. "I was thinking, we should think of a way to resolve all your other fiancé problems."

"I agree. I don't have any problems telling them off, except for Ukyou, she's one of my best friends and I don't want to hurt her."

"I don't want to loose her as a friend either, but how can we tell her without upsetting her too much."

"Maybe we should wait until after our trip and tell everyone at once." Ranma sat finishing his lunch.

"Ya, we could." Akane stood up and brushed herself off and was soon joined by Ranma at her side. "You know I almost wish tomorrow was the start of our trip." She grinned up at Ranma and kissed him.

The lunch bell rang and brought their attention back to reality.

BACKNEXT 


	6. Into The Woods

Chapter 6

Two weeks later, that night after graduation. Everyone was seated around the table celebrating.

"Well son you actually made it through school, what's next?" asked Ranma's mother Nodoka.

"I'm not sure yet, but I was planning on going on a training trip for a week or two by myself," glancing first at his mom then to Akane.

"Oh really. That should be good for you. Give you a little bit of time away from Akane. You two have been fighting overtime these last few weeks." Nodoka sipped her tea and noticed a slight red color on her son's face.

"So what do you plan on doing Akane?" questioned Nodoka.

"There's this Drama Camp starting tomorrow. I'm interested in going for the two week program. Maybe it will help me get into a good college later."

"That's great dear. I wish my son was as enthusiastic about school as you are. So have you made the arrangements for the Camp yet."

"Yes, I need to meet everyone at 8:00 a.m. for the bus. So I'm gonna pack some stuff tonight." Akane didn't look at any one while she sipped her tea.

"Hey, Ranma. Would you like for me to pack you some food for you trip tomorrow," asked Kasumi as she was gathering up the tea set.

"Thanks Kasumi, that would be great." Ranma finished his cup and handed to Kasumi. "Do you think you could pack extra food in case Ryoga shows up."

"Sure Ranma, no problem."

"I'm going upstairs to pack. I'm planning on being out of here around 7:00. Goodnight everyone." Ranma stood up and gave Akane a quick loving glance before leaving the room.

"Well I should go up and pack also and get to bed. Goodnight."

"Let's see. A tent, clothes, bed roll...what else?" Ranma was looking through his stuff when he heard a knock at the door. "Ya, come in." He didn't even look up when he answered, just kept rummaging through his stuff. "So...." he was interrupted by a pair of hands over his eyes. "I hope that's Akane." Instead of turning around he just leaned his head back to look at her.

"Finding everything?" Akane asked while staring down at him.

"Ya, I just hope I don't forget anything."

"I just came to say goodnight and see you in the morning."

"Oh, ok, goodnight Akane."

Akane bent over and kissed him on the forehead. She looked at him and saw the disappointment on his face. "Just kidding," and leaned down again and kissed him on the lips this time. "Goodnight."

He watched her turn and walk out the door. "Geez, I didn't realize how much I love her."

"So where are we going camping at," questioned Akane as she shifted her back pack. They were walking through town early the next morning.

"I remember a forest, over a hill on the other side of town. I thought we could go there. There's a small lake there too so we can bathe." He wanted to hold her hand but told himself not while in public, not yet. "We should get there just before dusk. Which should give us enough time to set up camp."

"Good. So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Akane started to pick up the pace, hoping to get there sooner.

"Well, I was thinking we could talk some, then maybe do some sparring and go for a swim. Other than that I was just going to wing it." He gave her a slight grin. Then he let his eyes roam over her body and imagined the feel of her that first night they had kissed._ 'I wonder how she would feel.....'_ his thoughts were interrupted by Akane's voice.

"Ranma.....Ranma your nose is bleeding." She said as she handed him a tissue.

BACKNEXT 


	7. Nightly Games

Chapter 7

Later that day at the camp site. Ranma was setting up the tent while Akane was cooking dinner.

"So what's on the agenda tonight? I noticed you only set up one tent." Akane questioned between bites of rice and beef.

"Oh, well I thought... I brought the other tent...I can set it up if you want." Ranma hurried over to find the other tent.

"It's ok Ranma. I was just giving you a bad time. Now finish eating. I brought some playing cards if you like we could play a game later."

"O...ok," he went over and sat by the fire and continued eating.

Later that night giggling could be heard from the tent. Ranma sitting on his bedroll and Akane on hers. "I win again Ranma, Sorry!" Placing her cards on the floor between them. Giggling again quietly.

"Ya, I just let you win." Folding his arms across his chest and closing his eyes, he gave her a smile. "I'm gonna go take a quick dip before turning in. Could you put the kettle on for me." He grabbed a towel and stood up. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I won't be long, ok" he then left the tent with Akane behind him. He then walked down to the lake.

Akane placed the kettle over the fire and decided to put on her pajamas as well. She entered the tent and went over to her bag. She was about to pull out her yellow pajamas, but changed her mind. She instead went over to Ranma's bag. "I know it has to be here. Aha!" she pulled out his green pajamas with the spirals on them. She put on the shirt and left the tent. She grabbed the kettle off the fire and silently walked down to the lake.

Ranma had just gotten out and wrapped a towel around her waist when she heard a rustle in the bushes. "Ok Akane you can come out now." She slowly exposed herself from behind the bushes. "Hey, I was going to wear that tonight."

She tossed Ranma the kettle. "Well I guess you better come and get is huh." She grinned at him and ran off back towards the tent.

Ranma quickly dowsed himself and took chase after her. He charged into the tent where he saw her laying down on her bed roll pretending to be asleep. He went over and kneeled next to her. "Ok Akane fork it over." Silence. "Akane?" In an instant she jumped up and ran for the tents door. She was quickly captured by her wrist and pulled down towards Ranma, all the while giggling. She was pulled on top of his lap. She only half fought against him as she tried to get up. She was then grasped by both wrist this time and whirled around so her back was on the bedroll and Ranma was looming over her. She looked at him then. There was something in his eyes she had never seen before and it frightened her and yet enticed her._ 'What is this new look that he has on his face.'_ She tried to get up again but realized he had her pinned down. It was then that she realized what it was she saw in his eyes, it was.....Her thoughts were cut short when he leaned down and captured her lips with his. He deepened the kiss which only ignited his passions further.

Still pinning one arm down, he took the other hand and caressed her cheek. He then felt her tongue on his lip slightly and opened up to her even more. He let his hand trail down to her neck then tickling down to her waist.

She moved her loose arm around his shoulders and ran her fingers down his side and up his spine. She loved the feel of his skin and the hardness of his muscles.

BACKNEXT 


	8. So Much For Talking!

Chapter 8

He released her other hand and ran his fingers through her hair. While his other hand ran down her hip to her thigh and realized all she had on was his shirt. All he had on was a towel, he had forgotten to put on his pants on when he chased after her. He paused and pulled his face away from her for a moment to look at her. He then waited for her to open her eyes. When she did, he gave her a questioning look.

"Ranma, its ok, I want this as much as you do."

"How do you....I mean....I didn't." She pointed to his lower regions and giggled. "Oh, hahaha," and blushed. "Are you sure?"

**Lemon To read actual part go to and go to My Fics**.

Ranma rolled off of her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and brushed some damp strands of hair from her face. "I think my shirt looks better on you anyway." They both laughed at his remark. Ranma pulled the covers up over them and wrapped his arms around Akane's waist. Akane rested her head on his chest and soon fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

Ranma noticed she had fallen asleep so he closed his eyes also. "So much for talking," and fell asleep.


	9. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 9

Feeling something soft yet foreign on her face, Akane opened one eye and saw Ranma hovering over her. He was running a flower over her cheeks, to her forehead and down her nose, over her lips and down her neck. "Ohayo," she spoke softly as she watched his face.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Most definitely. Who would have guessed, the best night of sleep in my life would be spent in your arms." She reached up and grabbed his neck and pulled him down to kiss her.

He didn't argue with her until he felt her start to fumble with his pajama pants that he had just put on. "Oh, no, not yet. We still have things to do today." He reached for her hands and held them together away from his pants.

"Ya, like what?" She gave him a sly look then went for his pants again, but was thwarted by his strength since he still had a hold of her hands.

"Ah...ah...ah. Like I said we have other things to do. We both need to bathe and have breakfast and we never did get to talk last night like we said we would." He grinned at her and pulled her to a standing position.

"Oh fine, but you owe me later." Akane smiled up at Ranma then went over to find some towels. "I'll put the kettle on then we can go down and bathe." She then went over and grabbed the kettle.

"I'll go on ahead. Hurry up ok!" Ranma left the tent and walked toward the lake and smiled to himself. There was a faint rustle in the bushes to his right, but he thought it was Akane again.

"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die.... You cursed me at Jusenkyo.... Now Die." Ryoga jumped from behind the bushes and charged. He stopped when he heard the clanging of metal hit the ground. Ryoga looked around to see a kettle laying on the ground beneath Akane. "A...Akane. I didn't know... I mean." He looked at her attire. She was dressed in a greenish shirt that reached almost to her knees but nothing else. He then looked at Ranma and saw he was wearing a matching pair of pants. "What's going on here?"

"Ryoga, your cursed?" Akane looked at him as she picked up the kettle and slowly walked to the lake. She filled the kettle and walked over to Ryoga. "I asked you if it's true. Are you cursed?" She gave him a menacing look.

"Well....I....um" Ryoga thought about running back into the woods but was stopped short when he saw Akane empty the kettle above his head.

"P-CHAN!" She picked him up by his bandana and stared at him. "Ryoga how could you? ....I'll deal with you later, right now I have things to do." She walked back up to camp and tied P-Chan to a tree. She then took off toward the lake again leaving P-Chan by himself.

Akane returned about ten minutes later with the kettle and placed it over the fire. Rubbing the towel over her wet hair, she then entered the tent to change. She came out just as Ranma returned to camp. Ryoga watched Ranma walk over to the fire and grab the kettle. After changing forms, Ranma walked into the tent. Ryoga then turned his attention over to Akane. She was now dressed in a light blue sun dress that didn't hide much._ Why is she here with Ranma. Her father had told me she was away at Drama Camp and that Ranma was on a training trip.'_ So he decided to go into the woods and wait for them to get back. He wasn't expecting to find Ranma. Maybe that's why he found him so quickly. Still why is Akane here and not at Drama camp.

"Ranma, breakfast is ready."

Ranma emerged from the tent wearing his purple shirt and black pants. He went over and sat by the fire and took his bowl from Akane. "So what are you gonna do about him?" pointing to P-Chan.

"I'm not sure yet. What do you think I should do."

BACK NEXT 


	10. Shattered Hopes

Chapter 10:Shattered Hopes

"Well you could untie him, change him back, and listen to what he has to say." He handed her the kettle, "let me go get his clothes first."

"Ok." She waited for Ranma to return, "your not going to run away are you?"

P-Chan shook his head no and waited while Akane untied him. Ranma returned with his clothes and took the kettle from Akane. She turned around and waited for Ryoga to change.

"Akane, I'm so sorry. I can explain."

"You had better." Akane then grabbed Ranma's hand and went over and sat by the fire.

"Well...I...I was hoping...that maybe have...maybe...I don't know...gotten...together. Being P-Chan was a way for me to stay close to you. I didn't want you knowing about my curse, cause I'm ashamed of it. I didn't want you to know that P-Chan and I were the same person. I wanted to find a cure and be a real man for you."

"Ryoga! I had no idea. Do you really think the curses bother me. If they did do you think I would be engaged to a guy that turns into a girl." She could see Ryoga was hurting and that it had taken a lot for him to tell her his feelings.

"Ya , but everyone knows that neither of you wanted the engagement." Ryoga looked from Akane to Ranma then back to Akane. "Why are you here anyway...your father said you were at Drama Camp."

"You might as well tell him." Ranma spoke up and he continued to sit and listen.

"Well...you see, after Ranma proposed we...."

"HE WHAT?" Ryoga felt his world crashing around him. "Did you accept?"

"Yes I accepted. We both confessed our feelings and decided that we wanted to get married after graduation. We also decided we needed to get to know each other better since we've spent all our time fighting. Our fathers have no idea about us, in fact your the first person we've told. We didn't want them bothering us or trying to marry us before we wanted to."

"I see." Ryoga looked at the ground and fidgeted with his hands. "So I take it I have no chance of dating you now. Right?"

"I'm sorry Ryoga. You'll find someone out there that will love you for you regardless of your curse. I just hope we can still be friends." She watched Ryoga stand up and grab his back pack.

"Answer me one more question." Ryoga watched her nod and continued. "Why do you love Ranma, when all he does is insult you or put you down?"

"Honestly, Ryoga I don't know." She thought for a moment. "I guess if you think about it, it's a deep feeling that can't be explained. If I could describe it then its not really love. I know Ranma insults me and is constantly picking fights with me but there's something about him that gives me comfort and warmth." She looked over at Ranma and continued. "There's just something that attracts me to him, that I can't explain with words. Sorry Ryoga...Ryoga?" She looked back over to where he was standing but he was gone without a trace.

"I guess you answered his question."

"I hope he's not to hurt by what I said."

"He's a big boy he can handle it." Ranma took her hand and lead her into the tent. "Now why don't we have that talk we've been talking about doing over a game of cards."

"Sounds like fun."

"So Ranma...what should we start talking about? Akane asked as she started to deal out the cards.

"well I was thinking that since we don't really know much about each other, we could take turns asking questions. You know like 'Truth or Dare'."

"Oh, ok you go first, ask away." she grinned up at him and awaited the first question.

"Um, ok. Where exactly does your mallet come from?"

"Oh, uh...I'm not really sure. I just think about it and 'Poof' it's there," She winked at him in regard to her next remark. "Magic! Now it's my turn. What do you really think about your other fiancés?"

"Well, Ukyou's one of my best friends and she's like a little sister I never had. I'd really hate to hurt her, but I know it's inevitable. Shampoo is a little to much of an airhead. I'm sure it's just a show, but I hate how she jumps on me all the time and calling me 'husband.'geez. As for Kodachi, granted we're not actually engaged, she could just as soon jump off a bridge and I wouldn't notice. Now let's see, do you really want to marry me?"

"Of course I do! I don't know why it's you of all people that I fell in love with, but, that's been one of my desires for a long time now." Akane was trying to keep her mind on her card game but was quickly failing.

A few more questions were exchanged. Like favorite foods, books, small stuff that was mostly mentioned for the sake of conversation.

"Ranma, do you really love me?" she questioned him with her soft voice and pleading hazel eyes.

"You know I do. Probably from the moment I saw you." Ranma rubbed the back of his head in a shy manner and blushed.

"Really, prove it." she looked up at Ranma with menacing eyes.

Ranma scratched the back of his head for a moment trying to think of a way to prove his love. He gave her a confused look then realized what she meant by 'prove it.' He leaned over and started to kiss her passionately and slowly pulled her towards him in a loving unending embrace.

Meanwhile back in Nerima. Life was carrying on peacefully. With Ranma gone, the once noisy town returned to the quiet and peaceful town it was before Ranma. Shampoo and Mousse busied themselves at work at the Cat Cafe', with Shampoo plotting to get Ranma on the side.

Ukyou's business was booming, since the three violent customers disappeared, (Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga). With those three gone, people weren't afraid to eat at Ucchan's, although a few customers did ask her what the dinner movie would be tonight.

Even at the Tendo Dojo it was quiet, except for a few laugh that were emitted by Soun and Genma plotting to get their children married. Which always came to a dead end. Kasumi and Nodoka were in the kitchen preparing the meal as usual, both with annoyed smiles on their faces as they listened to the men ramble on. Nabiki was up in her room preparing finances for when Ranma and Akane returned home from their trips, knowing too well the amount of damage those two can cause.

"Let's see now, Akane will be home any day now and as for Ranma, who knows. I'm surprised he's been gone this long." Nabiki wrote a few more digits down and looked out the window. "One more month before I start college. What's a girl to do? It's a good thing the college is close, I can stay here and handle daddy's financing. Other wise he'll have the dojo run into the ground by the first week of me being gone." Nabiki sighed heavily as she thought about all the money spent on repairs due to Akane and Ranma fighting. Her thoughts then drifted to a few weeks ago. "Hmmmm...I wonder what's going on with those two? Although their fighting intensified, the violence decreased. Akane's mallet has seemed to have disappeared too. Then there were their eyes, they both seemed to be apologizing as they yelled at each other. I wonder if something happened? I'll just have to find out for myself." Nabiki closed her ledger and rested her head on her pillow then started to scheme.


	11. Final Announcement

Chapter 11:Final Announcement  
  
  
A few days later at the Tendo Dojo.  
"I'm home." Akane greeted to everyone as she walked in the front door.  
"Oh, hello Akane, did you have fun?" Kasumi was the only one to greet her.  
"Oh, well, father and Mr. Saotome are at the bar celebrating something, I'm not sure what. Mrs. Saotome is at the market and Nabiki is out with some of her friends I believe. As for Ranma he hasn't returned yet." Kasumi finished relaying everyone's agenda then gave her littlest sister a hug before returning to the kitchen.  
Akane watched her leave, then silently reminded herself about the discussion her and Ranma had about an hour ago "Hey, Kasumi!" She hollered as she followed her older sister into the kitchen. " I ran into some friends on the way home today and I invited them over."  
"Oh, that's nice, about how many?"  
"Probably six, unless someone else shows up then seven. About what time do you think dad will be home?"  
Kasumi looked over at the clock "Probably in two ours," she replied then went back to her cooking.  
"Perfect, that should be plenty of time."  
Kasumi was about to ask her what she meant, but Akane was already gone. "She seem to be in a good mood." 

**  
** Akane was just emerging from her room and heading towards the bathroom when she heard the front door open and close.  
"Never fear the worlds greatest martial artist is here."  
She heard Ranma yell from downstairs, "nothing wrong with his ego, that's for sure." She knew Ranma would be up soon to take a real bath after nothing but cold lake washes for two weeks. Akane decided she would have a little surprise for him and entered the bathroom.  
  
After greeting Kasumi quickly and dropping off his things in his room, Ranma grabbed his bath stuff and went in search of the bathroom.  
Ranma entered and checked to see if anyone was already inside. There was no answer so he striped and entered. The room was so full of steam, he had to feel his way around. He washed his body quickly, rinsing away two weeks of training, dust, sweat and pleasure. He then lowered himself into the furo and relaxed in the hot water. He then felt the presence of someone else in the bathroom. He tried to see threw all the steam for a face, but failed. He then felt the water move around him a hand grasp around his manhood.  
Ranma tensed and tried to jump out of the bath but was held in place by the pair of hand around him Still unable to see his assailant threw the steam, his mind raced to find a escape route. His brain stopped working when a pair of lips found his. Now he was really panicking, he wanted Akane, not some...some...he then realized the lips that were kissing him were familiar...very familiar. He had just spent the last two weeks kissing them at every chance he got.  
"A..Akane?"  
"Boy did I have you scared. You can relax now ok." Akane giggled softly as she felt him relaxing beneath her. She kissed him gently then retreated off of him. "I guess we should finish up quickly before everyone gets here." She then gracefully stood and stepped out of the furo. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I would like to continue this later," then left, leaving a very shocked Ranma behind.  
  
Everyone was gathered in the dojo, as it is the largest room. Everyone. The Kuno Twits, The three Amazons, Ukyou, Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, Genma and Nodoka. Ranma and Akane were standing in front of everyone dreading the upcoming events. Everyone in the room was whispering to someone else, wondering what was going on.  
Akane gathered up her courage and stepped forward to speak. " Everyone please quiet down and we'll explain why you all are here. This is in regards to the engagement of Ranma ands myself." She pause and looked over at the three girls hugging and jumping for joy. Shampoo, Ukyou, and Kodachi were in a bouncing embrace laughing and chanting something about how 'Ranma will finally be theirs.' Akane then looked over to her father and Genma, they were crying uncontrollably. She sighed and looked over at Ranma. he stepped forward and took her left hand.  
The laughing and crying stopped suddenly and all eyes were on them again. It was now Ranma's turn to speak. " I asked Akane to marry me and she said Yes," he held up her left hand to show off the engagement ring.  
The laughing started again but instead it was from the fathers and sisters. The crying continued also, only from the girls that had been laughing moments ago.  
Shampoo was the only one that was silent. She composed herself and walked up to the happy couple.  
Ranma and Akane readied themselves for battle as they saw Shampoo stalk towards them.  
"Shampoo never let violent tomboy have husband," her eyes flamed as she took out a squirt bottle to drench Akane.  
Ranma jumped in front of Akane to block but failed to make it in time. He watched as Akane fell to all fours.  
"Oops, Shampoo grab wrong bottle, no turn mouse." Shampoo stared at Akane's new form and thought this is bad. If she turned Akane into a mouse, then she could turn into a cat and be rid of her for good and Ranma would be hers. She must have grabbed the wrong bottle in her haste, excited to find out what Ranma wanted to tell her. Preparing in case his news was bad for her, she was going to get rid of Akane once and for all. Now...now Akane can kill her instead.


	12. Cry of the Wolf

Chapter 12:Cry of the Wolf 

The room fell silent as everyone stared at Akane in her new form. Before them, on all fours stood a gorgeous white wolf with brown eyes The tip of her tail was dark blue along with her ears and paws, to match her hair color.

Ranma stared at her in disbelief. 'Akane is...my Akane is a...a wolf! Shampoo is gonna pay for this.' He then turned on Shampoo. "What have you done?"

"Why husband care? Now you be with Shampoo and no violent girl get in way." She ran up and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

Ranma's anger getting the best of him, he grabbed Shampoo by the shoulders and shoved her away, leaving her on the floor. "It's never gonna happen Shampoo. NEVER! I love Akane and we're gonna get married." He then walked over to Akane and held her wolf face in his hands and saw tears stream from her large brown eyes. A new rage and a new question rose within him. "Now tell me, what did you do?"

"Akane, now cursed like, rest of us. Suppose to be mouse so I chase, but Shampoo grab wrong bottle."

Ranma looked to Kasumi and she left the room and returned a moment later with a hot kettle. Ranma poured the hot water over Akane and she returned to normal. He held her in his arms for awhile trying to subdue her sobs.

"Why violent girl so emotional. Just water," Shampoo said sarcastically.

"Shampoo, if you or anyone else tries to harm Akane in anyway. I'll quickly throw out my rule on not hitting girls and hunt you down." Ranma glared at Shampoo, then to Kodachi and Kuno, then over to Ukyou. "That's a promise."

"Fine have violent kitchen destroyer," Shampoo spun on her heels and left the dojo, followed by a very happy Mousse.

Many in the dojo were still in shock from the last five minutes of confessions, violence, and magic.

"Ranma darling, you can't be serious about her. Come shall we leave now." Kodachi sprung up to the couple and begged to Ranma.

"Go away Kodachi, I meant what I said, and you are the last person I would marry. NOW LEAVE!" Ranma stared daggers at her, daring her to try something else.

Scared of what Ranma might do at this moment Kodachi decided to retreat. "This isn't over yet. I'll have Ranma darling all to myself." With a flick of her ribbon and in a flurry of black rose petals, she disappeared, echoing her irksome laugh throughout the room.

"Akane, are you going to be alright?" Ranma questioned her as he held her close and caressed her soft hair. He felt her nod her head as it laid against his chest. "I'll help you through this though, ok," he murmured against her head then kissed it. Ranma stood up and pulled Akane with him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and looked at the rest of the group that remained in the dojo. "Anyone else have something to say," it was more of a dare then a question. And someone dared!

Cologne who was on her staff like always, hobbled up to them. She placed a hand on Akane's belly and a slight smile spread across her face.

"What are you doing?" both Akane and Ranma asked her hastily.

"No need to worry. I was checking to see if my intuitions were correct. I have done nothing to Akane, but it would seem you already have." Cologne turned and started out of the dojo. She turned again and stared up at the couple. "Due to recent events, Shampoo has no right to you anymore, I will talk to her and make her see this is true."

"Wait, what do you mean I have already done something to Akane. I would never hurt-"

"Akane is pregnant." Cologne was briefly interrupted by everyone yelling 'WHAT' then continued. "I would say, about a week or so. We Amazons value motherhood and since Akane is carrying your child, Shampoo's claim on you is now cancelled. I would like you two to stop by the cafe' tomorrow. I need to give you something and talk to you about the baby in relationship to your curses. By the way, I'm sorry for what my great granddaughter has done and I'll see to it she is punished." Cologne then exited the dojo.

The dojo was silent once again. The shock was still heavy in the room.

Kuno decided it was now his turn, he stood and charged at Ranma. "Saotome, how dare you defile the fair Akane Tendo. I shall smite thee." A moment later Kuno found himself flying over Nerima.

The only ones left in the room now being family. Ukyou having disappeared out the door as Kuno exited threw the roof. Those left agreed in silence to adjourn to the living room to discuss the recent events.

Surprisingly, everyone was quiet as they listened to Ranma and Akane explain why they lied to them and what happened in the last month. Starting with the day Ranma proposed, up to when they came home. There was a long moment of silence, then Kasumi decided to go start dinner. Nabiki went to her room to think up some scheme to make money off them. Nodoka decided to have a talk with them, while the two fathers left to do something and didn't say a word.

Ranma and Akane sat across from Nodoka holding hands under the table, trying to reassure the other with their presence.

Nodoka looked the loving couple cross from her. "I would have hoped you two would have waited till were married to have moved on to that type of relationship...at least you're out of school. Have you two thought about what being a parent means." Nodoka sat quietly waiting for an answer.

"Not much, but I had decided long ago that Akane was the one and that was the one and that I would never do what pop's did. I won't take our child away from their mother."

"That's a very good start son. I'm glad I'm going to be a grandma. This also, definitely proves your a man. now why don't you two go upstairs and discuss the fact that your going to be parents." She smiled at them as they agreed and started for the stairs. On their way they past their fathers who just happened to have a huge smile across their faces.

"What's up with them?" Ranma asked Akane as they passed them on the way to Akane's room.

"Who knows." Akane opened her door and stared inside. "What the...?"

"What's wrong Akane..." Ranma stared in just as she was doing. He then looked in his room. Ranma turned from his room and charged after his father. He found them playing shogi downstairs. "What's the big idea of moving all Akane's stuff into my room?"

"Well she's your fiancé and you obviously have no problems sleeping next to her." Genma answered, never letting his attention leave the game.

Ranma stood there staring, realizing for once, his father was right.

Akane came bursting in behind Ranma and glared at him. "Ranma what's wrong with you? Did you honestly think you were going to be sleeping alone after the last couple weeks." She then turned on the fathers, "And how dare you move my things without permission. Why couldn't you have moved Ranma into my room instead?"

"Well we figured, his room was bigger and you could turn your room into the nursery." Soun looked up at his daughter and started to go misty eyed. "My baby's gonna have a baby, and our families will finally be joined." He was now starting to flood the room with his tears.

"Daddy stop it. We don't know for sure yet and how reliable is Cologne anyway. I mean she's been after Ranma to marry Shampoo since she got here and she just all of a sudden gives up. It seems fishy to me."

"Ah, Akane, your just over analyzing the situation." Ranma told her as he turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go situate my...our...room. Who knows what they did to it, anyways, we need to talk right, so let's go." Ranma grabbed her hand and pulled her toward their room.

Ranma and Akane stood staring at the chaos that was now their bedroom. Several things were just stacked up on top of other things. They both went over and started putting things away.

"Hey Ranma...If what Cologne said is true...what do you think about it?" Akane asked as she put some books away.

"Well, I'm a bit surprised and at the same time I'm happy. I'm just afraid I'll make the same mistakes as my father." Ranma shoved an armload of stuff into the closet and swiftly closed it.

Akane walked up to him and traced his jaw line with her finger. "I won't let that happen. I'll make sure you read all the directions, for everyone's sake. Now lets get some sleep, we might need it tomorrow when we go to see Cologne." She turned out the light then directed Ranma toward the large futon.

Shortly after they climbed under the covers, both were asleep, drained from the event's of just one day.


	13. Chaos Comes In Many Forms

**Chapter 13: Chaos Comes In Many Forms**

"Oh, I'm glad you came. Don't worry I sent Shampoo out on an unusually long delivery." Cologne directed Ranma and Akane to sit at a table inside the Cat Café'. After everyone was seated inside the restaurant, Cologne started talking. "I'm really sorry for what my great granddaughter has done to you Akane. I'm hoping you'll be able to work through it though. Good thing you have Ranma around to help you coup." Cologne the reached inside her robes and pulled out a small box. She placed it on the table in front of them and opened it to reveal two gold rings. "These rings are capable of overriding the curses. In other words if your wearing them when your splashed with cold water you'll remain the same; male and female, not female and wolf." Cologne handed the box to them then bowed her head. "Please consider this an apology for everything I did."

Ranma and Akane looked to each other then to the rings. Both skeptical about the whole situation.

"How do we know these will really work?" asked Ranma as he fingered the larger of the bands.

"Put it on and pour cold water on yourself. You'll see." Suggested Cologne to the skeptical boy in front of her. She waited as Ranma put the ring on then walked into the kitchen. She waited and was pleasantly surprised when a soaked male Ranma returned and sat down at the table.

"Ok, they work." Mumbled Ranma miserably and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now as for your curses in regard to the baby. Since you were in your natural forms at time of conception, there shouldn't be any problems. Still, I would like Akane to avoid changing as much as possible, just in case."

Akane nodded at her words then placed her ring on her finger. "Thank you Cologne, but we need to go, I have an appointment."

Cologne bid them farewell and Ranma and Akane walked down the street. Well sort of, Ranma was walking on top of a fence with his hands behind his head. "So what appointment do you have?"

"I called Dr. Tofu's office this morning so I'm going in today." Akane blushed as she spoke. "I need to make sure I'm really pregnant."

Ranma mouthed an 'oh' and continued on in silence.

Akane waited in Dr. Tofu's office with Ranma. Dr. Tofu entered a minute later with Akane's test results. He sat down and stared at them sternly. "Akane, I didn't even know you were sexually active." He saw her blush and he started to laugh. "Anyway, as for your results, you are defiantly pregnant; I assume Ranma is the father?" Akane nodded. "Ok well, I'll need to see you again in two months, ok."

"Ok." Akane murmured as she took the appointment card Dr. Tofu handed her.

After Akane and Ranma received many jokes from Dr. Tofu they left the office and headed for home.

Akane walked down the street silently staring at the appointment card. 'So I really am pregnant. That changes everything.'

"I guess we should think of the wedding next, and soon."

Akane looked up at Ranma as he walked next to her staring up at the clouds. She was actually surprised he still wanted to marry her. "So, you still want to get married! You don't think me a 'ruined' woman for getting pregnant before I'm married?"

Ranma stopped in his tracks and stared at her bewildered. "'Ruined?' If that's the case I'm the one that 'ruined' you and it's not like we TRIED to get you pregnant, it just happened a lot sooner than we planned."

They turned the corner onto their street and saw several kids playing with squirt guns. They tried to make a run for the gate but the kids were running and screaming and there were at least 7 of them.

**SPLASH**

Just 5 feet from being inside the gate and two children missed their targets. The group of kids apologized to the sopping wet couple and went back to playing. Ranma and Akane entered their yard and closed the gate behind them.

Akane started to laugh quietly. "Well at least we don't have to worry about hanging." Ranma agreed and laughed along with her.

They entered the house and found everyone relaxing in the living room.

"Some kids got us with squirt guns just outside." Answered Akane.

"But your still normal!" responded Nabiki.

"That's because Cologne-"Ranma was interrupted by his father flipping him into the pond.

"Boy, you skipped out on practice today." Shouted Genma from the porch.

Several gasps erupted as an angry male Ranma climbed from the pond and slowly strolled up to his dad. "Akane and I had an appointment." Stated Ranma through clenched teeth.

"You found a cure for the curse? Give it to me!" Ordered Genma without waiting for an explanation.

Without saying a word, Ranma grabbed his dad by the shoulders, flipped around and threw him into the pond. "It's because of these rings Cologne gave us!" shouted Ranma as a giant panda emerged in the pond holding a wooden sign with "?" on it. Ranma sighed out of frustration then went inside and retrieved a towel from the bathroom then took a seat at the table next to Akane.

Everyone sat at the table eager to hear about the rings. Genma was forced to listen from outside since wet animals weren't allowed inside and no one warmed him a kettle since they wanted to know what Cologne had said.

Akane started, "she said these rings can override the curses." She showed everyone her simple gold band on her right hand. "If we're hit with cold water we'll stay the same as long as we have these on."

Ranma cast his dad a sideways glance before adding, "And we're not sharing, so don't ask Pops." The panda had started pointing to himself when Ranma glared at him but stopped upon hearing the last comment.

"Oh ya, we stopped by Dr. Tofu's office on the way home. "Interjected Akane and subconsciously placed her hands on her still flat stomach. "Cologne was right, I am pregnant." Both Akane and Ranma were congratulated.

Nodoka and Kasumi decided to make a celebration dinner and headed for the kitchen.

"Can I help?" The whole room fell silent and still. After looking around the room, Akane looked back at Kasumi and Nodoka. "I'm to be a wife and mother soon. I want to learn to cook better. Please?"

Kasumi and Nodoka looked at each other and as if through telepathy came to a conclusion. Together they answered her, "come on then." Akane quickly scrambled to her feet and followed the women into the kitchen.

Ranma sat nervously staring after them. _'Well, she did manage rice while camping. Here's hoping!'_ They all went about watching TV to pass the time.

About an hour later Akane started to set the table and bring out the food. Ranma stared at each dish as it was brought out. Kasumi and Nodoka brought out the last two, set them on the table and took their seats, Akane did the same.

Ranma glanced over all the food._ 'It all looks edible. I wonder which dish Akane made.' _Apparently everyone else was thinking the same thing since they were skeptical about starting. "So what did you make Akane?"

"I'm not telling!" replied Akane with a very stern expression on her face.

"We thought it would be better to tell you after we ate, then you could guess." Winked Kasumi as she started to fill her plate. Everyone followed her.

Ranma filled his plate and eyed everything before eating it. The beef was normal; as was the sweet and sour pork and rice. The shrimp tempura on the other hand. "Hey Kasumi, did you do something different to the tempura?" Akane flinched at his question.

"No, why?"

"It's good. Different but good!" Ranma admitted and put another piece in his mouth. He was suddenly pushed over backwards, "Akane?" He looked over to see Akane hugging him around his chest.

"Thank you Ranma. I made the tempura." Akane leaned up and smiled down at a surprised Ranma. "I'm glad you like it. I worked really hard, but I did mess up 1 thing, but you like it."

"Ya well keep practicing." Ranma sat back up and proceeded to eat. "We can't live off tempura and rice alone you know."

"Hmmm." Akane nodded with a smile on her face and started eating too.

After a couple more days they all seemed to get into a new routine. Akane was practicing her cooking while Ranma was dragged into talk about running the dojo.

About 5 days sine Akane and Ranma had returned home there was a package delivered to Akane. On the small box was an even smaller note that read "Congratulations" Akane then opened the box to reveal a gold bracelet with a heart on it, a straight line down the center. "How pretty. I wonder who it's from." She looked at the box and card again for a name. There was none. Akane shrugged then put the bracelet on her left wrist. She then ran ton show Ranma.

"Ranma, look what someone sent me as a present!" Akane charged into the dojo, scaring Ranma. She then ran up to him, but the second she was 2 feet from him, Ranma was immediately thrown across the dojo into the far wall.

"What the?" hollered Ranma and Akane in unison.

Ranma stood and approached Akane with outstretched arms. Two feet away he felt his arm repelled. He continued to feel his way around for an opening and couldn't find one. "Follow me." Akane followed him without question.

They entered the house and saw everyone there. Ranma pointed for Akane to stand in the center of the room. Despite the many odd looks they were receiving, Ranma carried on. "Kasumi, hug Akane please."

"Uh, alright." Confused, Kasumi hugged her little sister without reprocutions. She then stood back and looked at them questioningly.

"Soun, mom, pops… please hug her too." They all did so and no problem. Ranma fell to his knees and punched the floor. "Damn it! Why can't we get close? What's changed?

"Son…what's going on?" asked Nodoka concerned.

"I'm not sure…Akane came in to show me something, now I can't get within 2 feet of her. You guys can, but I can't." Ranma started hitting the floor again. "Wait, what did you want to show me?" Ranma looked up toward Akane, hoping she had the answer.

Akane extended her left arm. "Um, just this bracelet someone sent me."

"Take it off" Ranma had said it very bluntly but he was getting desperate_. 'She's to be my wife, how can I marry her if I can't get close to her?'_

It took a moment for his words to sink in then she reached down and grabbed the chain. She had pulled so hard that her wrist hurt from where the chain dug in on the other side. "It's no use. It won't come off."

Ranma continued to kneel on the floor in a state of shock. "Who would do this?" he sat thinking for a while, occasionally glancing up into his fiancés' saddened brown eyes. _'Wait a minute.'_ His face filled with anger. "I may know who did this!"


	14. Wedding Bells, I Think Not

** Chapter 14: Wedding Bells, I Think Not**

The next morning, after the once happy couple had spent the night on opposite sides of their bedroom, marched into the Cat Café'. Shampoo was extremely surprised to see them and was struck silent.

Cologne hobbled out of the kitchen to see what the silence was. "Oh Ranma, Akane, what brings you two by?"

Ranma tried to control his anger, at least long enough for him to get an answer. He put a hand up and started patting around at the barrier. "Do you know anything about this?" Akane simply stood in the center looking lost and helpless.

"Oh, how did Akane get a hold of the 'Break-a-Heart Bracelet'?" Cologne hopped over to Akane on her stick and grabbed her left hand, holding it up to see the bracelet.

"It was sent to me with a note of 'congratulations'." Answered Akane and she looked up at her fiancé.

Cologne turned on her stick and looked straight at Shampoo. "Great Granddaughter, why did you do this?"

Shampoo folded her arms defiantly across her chest. "Shampoo not do this. Gave to crazy black rose girl before announcement."

"Great Granddaughter!"

"Shampoo didn't know tomboy was carry child at the time." Shampoo held her hands up and shrugged her shoulders. She then went into the kitchen.

"Cologne…How do we get the bracelet off?" Ranma asked very sorrowfully.

Cologne pivoted on her staff and sighed. "The 'Break-a-Heart Bracelet' is exactly that, to break your hearts and break you apart. It won't come off until you hate each other."

Akane and Ranma stared at each other feeling like all their hopes had been smashed and there was no way to fix it.

"There might be another way." Cologne bounced into the kitchen and went upstairs. She returned a moment later. "I'm not sure this will work, but let us try." Cologne pulled a small, thin golden rod from her robe and placed an end to the side of the bracelet. "As an elder of the Amazons we're given the 'Soaltic Rod'. Hidden powers are locked inside. We Amazons aren't exactly sure of them all either."

The couple listened to Cologne's story and waited. They eagerly and patiently awaited a result. Without warning the chain released and fell to the floor. Ranma and Akane stared down at the bracelet, to make sure it was truly off. They looked up at one another then ran to each other and embraced tightly.

They were finally able to touch the other. No more invisible barrier. They were free again to show their love and they did so by not releasing the other from the hug.

While still hugging Ranma tightly, Akane looked over his shoulder and smiled at Cologne. "Thank you."

She nodded her acceptance and ushered them outside. "Ok, out with you, I have a restaurant to open."

The now ecstatic couple left happily. For once Ranma wasn't walking on the fence, but was right beside Akane with her pulled firmly against his side. They continued down the street, not caring where they went. They were just enjoying the warm summer afternoon and the welcoming company.

They wondered into a park and Ranma spotted a large water fountain. He looked at Akane from the corner of his eye as a mischievous smile worked its way across his lips.

Akane was totally oblivious to the thoughts running through her fiancés mind. She had been watching some kids playing in the water jets of the fountain, so she was caught completely off guard when Ranma picked her up from behind.

Ranma ran straight for the water shooting up from the ground. When he hit the first jet he released Akane's legs and let her arms wrap around his neck, then he started to spin. They were completely soaked and yet they continued to spin and laugh. The kids had started to laugh along with them, so Ranma placed Akane on her feet and they all started to play tag.

Hours later Akane and Ranma entered their house soaking wet and exhausted. Quickly they snuck back to the bathroom to change their clothes. They then tried to sneak up to their room. They'd had an annoying 24 hours and weren't ready to be bothered yet.

"Akane, Ranma?" Questioned Kasumi as she saw them tiptoeing by the kitchen, holding hands. "I see you solved the bracelet, that's good." She turned and went back to cooking dinner.

Akane started to push Ranma toward the stairs as she answered her sister. "Ya, we did, now Ranma and I have some things to discuss. Holler when dinners ready!"

They quickly made it back to their room. Ranma closed the door behind them and turned around to face Akane. "So what do we need to discuss?"

The answer he received was a full out attack. Akane lunged at him and pulled his face down for a kiss. She then stared to pull him toward the bed.

As they reached the bed's edge, Ranma placed his hands on her shoulders and put her at arms length. He could see the questions rise up behind her chocolate brown eyes and he gave her a small smile. "I love you, you know that right?"

Akane smiled and rested her cheek against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "I do know that and I love you." She tilted her head up and kissed him again. She then twisted her right leg around his left, causing him to fall over on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. "Let's deal with everything later."

"Gladly!" Ranma whispered as he leaned down and started to kiss her neck.

Later that night Ranma and Akane had asked Nodoka and Kasumi for a conference in their room.

"We need your help tomorrow." Stated Ranma bluntly. He was holding Akane's hand as he spoke to his mother and future sister-in-law.

Nodoka and Kasumi looked at each other, both wondering the same thing, _'what do they need our help for?'_

"We want to get married tomorrow, secretly." Said Akane and looked at them hopefully. "We were hoping you'd be our witnesses. But it will just be us four."

"If you can't, we'll elope." Said Ranma defiantly.

"Ok course we'll witness!" replied Nodoka and clasped her hands together happily. "But why be so secretive?"

"Because of all our suitors." Replied Akane saddened. "We don't want a repeat of last time. Even though everyone knows now how we feel, we doubt that would stop them from interfering."

The adults nodded in agreement. "Ok, what time tomorrow? And there will be no getting out of a party afterwards." Kasumi responded with a wink.

Akane hugged her sister gratefully as Nodoka hugged her son.

"We were planning about noon. And not a word of this to anyone, especially not our fathers. We don't need them knowing until after.

When everyone left the next morning it was surprisingly peaceful. Come to find out, Nabiki had college thing to take care of and the fathers were in the dojo drinking, planning a wedding.

Ranma rolled his eyes after checking on them and headed out to meet everybody at the front gate, _'Enjoy your wedding, old geezers!'_ Ranma was dumbfounded when he saw Akane waiting at the gate. She was in a white dress with a long, matching, jacket and a white lily in her hair. He stood staring at her for a minute, until his mother told him to hurry up.

Akane was equally speechless as she stared back at Ranma in his white tux and tails. Kasumi had to nudge her little sister along next to her fiancé.

They had managed to make it to the courthouse without any uninvited guest showing up. The justice of the peace had recognized them immediately and asked why they were there.

They explained that they truly didn't want their wedding ruined last time and that's why they were marrying in secret today. Ranma assured him there would be no problems this time since the only people who knew, were already in the room.

The justice of the peace nodded and agreed to give it one more try. He started to speak very quickly, but when the third lane came and went with no explosion, he slowed down.

When it came to the part of exchanging rings, Ranma panicked, he'd forgotten all about getting them. He was tapped on the shoulder and he spun around to see his mom was holding two gold bands. He picked them up and looked at them. There was a heart engraved on the tops. He handed the man ring to Akane; on the inside was an engraving, _ "Eternity"_. He looked at the inside of the band he was about to place on Akane's finger, it said_ "Forever"_. Ranma slid the ring onto Akane's left ring finger. "I do, forever."

Akane glanced at the ring in her right hand quickly, and then looked up at Ranma smiling. She slid it onto his left ring finger as well. "I do, and eternity."

Before the justice even got a chance to say "you may kiss the bride!" Ranma had, happily and fully.

The justice of the peace sighed heavily as he sank into his chair. "I seriously hope there aren't anymore couples like you two.'

They all laughed and bid him farewell. They parted ways at the door. Kasumi and Nodoka were to get food for the party and Ranma and Akane were to go home and relax.

The moment the newlyweds entered the front door, Soun and Genma called them into the living room.

"How does a week from today sound, next Saturday, for the wedding?" Soun looked up at the couple quizzically. "Why are you two dressed like that?"

Akane kneeled by her father and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Father, there isn't going to be a wedding."

"WHAT?" yelled Soun and Genma in unison.

Akane stood up next to Ranma and wrapped her arm around his waist. "The reason we're dressed like this is…we just got married down at the courthouse."

Soun fell over backwards, having fainted. Genma sat still, rubbing his temple with his thumb and forefinger.

"What will your mother say when she finds out!" grunted Genma as he looked over his ecstatic son and daughter-in-law.

"Somehow, I think she'll be fine", stated Ranma.

"All our years of planning wasted!" whined Genma.

"WASTED? You two wanted us married so you could combine families and dojos. That's what you got. Just no big ceremony." Ranma hollered at his father, upset that he didn't congratulate them.

"OK. Who's ready for a party?" Nodoka shouted throughout the house as she and Kasumi entered carrying several grocery bags.

"Nodoka, you knew about this, about them?" questioned Genma, wide eyed.

Nodoka stopped in her journey to the kitchen and looked at him. "Of course I knew, I am his mother."

Genma glared at his wife as she walked into the kitchen.

"The wedding was supposed to be a big deal." Cried Soun from the floor, still lying on his back from fainting.

"Honestly dad, if we were to have a big wedding like last time?" Akane helped her father sit up and looked sad. "It probably would've ended like last time as well…fighting, unmarried and depressed."

"You know, she has a point daddy." Agreed Nabiki from the doorway. She walked over close to Ranma and hit him in the back of the head. "I guess you're officially my brother-in-law now, huh."

Ranma rubbed the back of his head and saw Nabiki wink. Before anyone could say another word, Nodoka and Kasumi entered the room carrying several large platters.

"Let's celebrate shall we." Cheered Nodoka as she pat Akane and Ranma on the back.

Somewhere in Japan…

Somewhere in a forest…

Stumbling over rocks and branches wondered another of the people with the Jusenkyo curse, feeling totally lost and abandoned; he didn't see the cliff right in front of him and he fell downwards. Once he hit the bottom and stopped rolling, he looked back up. It was at least a 50 foot drop, but he was too numb to notice. He started to walk along the cliffs wall with no place of where in mind. He stumbled on through the woods for hours, until he came upon a campfire. There was a girl with long brown hair sitting next to it and she was armed with a giant spatula.

"Ukyou?"

She looked up at him bewildered. "Ryoga, what are you doing here?"

Ryoga stumbled over and sat down next to her by the fire. "I've lost Akane. She's marrying Ranma."

Ukyou looked at him then at the flames before her. "I know. That's why I'm camping out; I don't want to see them."

"I understand how you feel." Ryoga then looked into the fire as well.

Ukyou felt a kindred spirit within Ryoga. They had both just lost someone they loved. "Ryoga, it's ok if you hide out here with me ok."

Ryoga smiled at her and nodded, "thanks Ukyou!"


	15. Not Like My Father

**Chapter 15: Not Like My Father **

"There's no way I'm gonna do that to Akane! I'm not gonna do to her what you did to mom!"

"But Ranma my boy, it's better to start training at an early age. You should start to travel when…"

"I WILL NOT! I WILL NOT TAKE OUR CHILD AROUND TO FOREIGN COUNTRIES TO TRAIN!"

"But you should or…"

"I don't care. I don't the same thing happening to them as you did to me. Or have you forgotten I change into a girl now because of you!"

The tension in the room was so thick that not even a sword could slice through it. Everyone sat around the table watching and listening to the argument. Nabiki silently excused herself from the table to go to school. Nodoka and Kasumi did the same to go in and wash the dishes. Soun stared between his friend and son-in-law with wide eyes. Poor Akane, being stuck in the middle of the conversation just hung her head and looked at her enlarged belly.

At seven months pregnant there wasn't mush she could do but sit and listen. It seemed that Genma wanted Ranma to take his child out for training at not even a year old, and Ranma disagrees agrees with him. Akane was on Ranma's side of the argument. Not only had Ranma been cursed due to his father's negligence, but he also has a phobia of cats and several fiancés, all thanks to his father.

"I'm sorry but I agree with Ranma." Akane announced in a hushed tone. Ranma smiled down at his wife and watched as she circled her hand over her swollen abdomen. Genma on the other hand, glared at both Akane and Ranma.

"You're both nuts! If he doesn't learn martial arts then who…"

"They will learn martial arts but here at home! And who said it was a boy, we want to be surprised. Akane and I are the parents, we'll decide how they're raised NOT YOU!" Ranma glared at his father, daring him to say another stupid ploy to get Ranma to do his bidding.

"You don't get it…"

"I get it just fine…"

"Ranma…"

"If you travel around…"

"The child will learn from my experiences."

"RANMA!"

"WHAT?" He turned is head to face the source of the voice calling his name. When his eyes focused on a pained Akane who was starting to sweat, he panicked. "This can't be, it's too early." Ranma ran around almost in hysterics. He finally ran into the kitchen to get his mother. "Mom, Akane is in labor! What do we do?"

"First calm down. Soun could you bring the car." Nodoka walked over and watched Akane for a few minutes. "Her contractions are far apart so we have plenty of time."

Ranma sighed in relief. He started to help Akane to her feet and towards the door and stopped. Without turning his head to look he spoke to his father in a very serious tone. "If you don't like how we plan to raise our child then leave!" Ranma then helped Akane out of the house and into the car.

"Nabiki, I have the perfect plan. You're tired or my sisters behavior right, as am I. I know how to get rid of her."

Nabiki stared up at the boy that had been in love with her younger sister. Now that Akane was married to Ranma he was lost. When she found out that Kuno was in her class, it was a big surprise. What was even more shocking is at the moment he entered the room for the first time and saw her it was as if…he had set his eyes on her.

"Ok Tatewaki, tell me your plan to get rid of Kodachi, we all know the pain she's caused everyone." Nabiki rested her head on her hand and looked up at Kuno, a sinister and happy gleam in her eyes.

"Whoa, look at this:

Cat Cafe

Closed Permanently

Went back to China

It's about time. Now that Ranma and Akane are together, Shampoo has no one to go for."

"I think she should settle on Mousse and make him miserable."

Laughter ensued as the couple walked down the street. The forever lost boy that was no longer lost and the okinomiyaki chef that no longer had to chase a boy because of their parents.

"So Ukyou, where to next?"

Ukyou wrapped her arms around Ryoga's. "I don't care anymore. Where you go, I follow."

"How cute! I can't believe you had twins! One each too, how lucky. What are their names?" asked Nodoka as she played with her new granddaughter.

"Well we never really that about names if we had twins, but what about Mai and Sai?" suggested Akane.

"Sounds good to me. Mai and Sai…" Ranma was so happy, _'I really am a man, they prove it!'_ he smiled down at the sleeping twins that were a combination of Akane and him. He then leaned over and placed a kiss on Akane's damp forehead.

"There you are!" Nabiki burst into the hospital room breathing heavily. "We…have a…plan…We know how…to get rid of…Kodachi…"

"Sit down and breathe, then tell us." Ordered Kasumi.

"Ok………ok I'm better now. Kuno and I figured out a way to get Kodachi out of our lives for good." She had everyone's attention and continued. "Since she has tried to kill us and Kuno repeatedly we can have her committed. And I figured if she tries to tell them that you two change in cold water, it won't work; only furthering her insanity. What do you think?"

Ranma looked down at Akane. "It just might work." Akane nodded in agreement. "Ok Nabiki put the wheels in motion."

"Already have. By the way, is Genma not here?" asked Nabiki as she looked around the room.

"No, we left him at home, why?" Ranma arched an eyebrow at Nabiki's question.

"He wasn't at home. There was just a note saying you were all here."

"He did it…he left…" Ranma looked sad at the announcement.

"Ranma, you gave him a choice and he decided. It's his fault now if he never knows his grandchildren." Nodoka placed an arm around her son's shoulders.

"I know…" Ranma then directed his attention to his family. His eyes grew wide as a realization occurred to him. "Oh no…"

"What Ranma?" Akane looked at him worried at his sudden outburst.

"We have twins…"

"Ya and…?"

"We only have stuff for one child, we need to buy double…training should be interesting when they get older though."

Akane started laughing uncontrollably. "I can see them ganging up on you now."

Ranma scowled at her as she continued to laugh.

"Oh ya, this came in the mail, it's from China:

Ranma and Akane,

We have returned to China and Shampoo has been

judged about her crimes against the two of you.

Since she carried on about wanting a husband it

has been decided that she will marry Mousse.

Should make him happy. Take care of those babies."

The whole room burst out laughing, waking the twins. Soun and Nodoka each grab a child.

"Wait…SHE KNEW!" everyone stared down inquisitively at Akane. "She knew I was having twins!" The room burst into laughter again, even the twins added some coos of joy.

**THE END**

Author Notes:

For those of you who don't know how to read between the lines…

Ryoga and Ukyou are a couple and have been since the camping out after Ranma and Akane's announcement

Kodachi is being committed to an Insane Asylum by pretty much every one.

Nabiki and Kuno are now more or less a couple now too.

As for Genma, no one knows.


End file.
